


Equanimity had pass... let us form Rapport

by thepinktardis (Sept_Meules)



Series: Wyvern is a kind of dragon [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast is important, Cranberries aren't poisonous, Doctor Who References, Dogs, Everybody should be happy and shit rainbows, Fluff and Crack, Frienship helps everyone, Gen, I am happy and I shit rainbows, Let me infect you, M/M, Margot is a socialite, Vet!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/thepinktardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot-centric. She goes home and gets a surprise visit. And they go to Brussels to join Mason for the weekend. </p><p>Oh, and this explains why Hannibal's in Brussels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equanimity had pass... let us form Rapport

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you haven't suscribed to the Merriam-Webster Word-of-the-Day email subscription, then....yeah. 
> 
> Apparently, my current titles are from Merriam-Webster. I've dawned after the scanning through song lyrics to find a title. 

The door opens and she is greeted by her new PA, who seems to be royally pissed of that her employer-ess [employer+heiress= take note Merriam-Webster] had gotten up before him and ditched him in the manor. 

"Good morning, Matthew." Margot smiles so sweetly, so shamelessly. "I got you coffee." She raises a Starbucks grande cup. "I would've given you cranberry tart but Wagner jumped at the bag and pulled it off from my hand." She turns to look down at her dog with a smile. "Didn't you, Waggy? You bad, bad dog?" 

Matthew pulled the door wider and lets Margot in the house, with a bonus of him rolling his eyes. Then breathes in the sweet aroma of Starbucks coffee, "You are fully aware," he starts without looking at Margot letting Wagner off the leash, "that cranberry is poinsonous for dogs."

Margot gasps so hard she coughs, and she kneels down and cuddles Wagner, who licked his own nose instead of her face. "Nooo... I'm such a bad owner." She moans, rubbing her face on Wagner's fur. "How could I have overlooked this? How did I not know you're allergic to cranberry, Waggy? Aww, now you're going to die!" She cried. 

Matthew now feels shit for lying to her. He puts the coffee down on the side table behind him and offers a hand to help her up. "Come on, I'm sorry, I--"

Then a voice from the living room approaches, "Margot? Is that you?"

The young woman looks up from her dog, "Bedelia?" Then she cries once again, "Don't come nearer, I killed my dog!"

"What?"

"I fed Wagner cranberry tarts, and maybe some paperbag, but I still poisoned him!"

"Cranberry isn't poisonous." Bedelia tells her like its the most obvious thing in the world. Though it still left her puzzled that Margot is rolling on the floor like a girl who lost her pink pencil. 

"Huh?"

"Cranberries are not poisonous to dogs." She repeats. 

Matthew sighs, "Yeah, I was just pulling your leg." He tells his employer-ess. 

Margot then stands up, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater and had Wagner secured in her arms. Then struts to the living room where Bedelia just came from. 

 

"Good morning, Margot." Hannibal greets as she entered the room, he quickly puts down his phone. "And hello, Wagner."

Wagner huffs back a greeting. 

Margot sits down on the settee across Hannibal, "Was that my brother you were texting?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"That his business meeting is boring."

Margot smiles, "Well, typical Mason."

"We'll be joining him tomorrow afternoon." Hannibal reminds her, "Have you packed?"

"Yes, but I have to ask you about my clothes."

Hannibal laughs, "I am honoured for the privilege, but is that not why you hired Matthew for?"

Margot scratches Wagner behind the ear, "I have the only bisexual who has bad fashion sense."

Matthew clears his throat as he and Bedelia came in to join them. "Your only complaint to me is that you dislike white."

She leans forward, brusque-mannered, but they cared not, "I told you I wanted black. Where in the world did you even find me a white coat."

"The one with the silver lining?" Bedelia cuts in. 

"Yeah." Matthew replies.

"So I _did_ leave it here!" Bedelia exclaims. "Do you even know how much I dug around in my wardrobe to find that coat?" She questions Matthew.

"Yes, Bedelia, we know it would take a week to fully scan your wardrobe." Margot says. "You can't even call it a wardrobe, it's a whole room!"

Bedelia hums in disagreement, "Those clothes I bought so lovingly with my hard earned money. I washed them, I sewed any missing buttons, and I ironed them."

Hannibal speaks to Bedelia with quiet reproach, "Bedelia dear, it does not count when you have the laundromat do it for you."

Margot is grinning silently while her PA Matthew had a quizzical look upon his face. 

Bedelia hums dejectedly, "Too bad then."

"Hannibal?" Margot gestures to the hall, standing. 

Hannibal stands up after her and follows her out. 

Bedelia turns to Matthew, "Are you related to Charlie Brown?"

Matthew tensed his jaw, lips threatening to form into a disapproving frown. "Don't you start." He warns her. 

 

"I see why you took a liking on that veterinarian." Margot mutters, making sure Hannibal heard her. Both walking up the stairs to the second floor. "He is _very_ easy on the eyes."

Hannibal chuckles softly, "What's mine is mine, and you wouldn't like it if I were to wear your eye shadow, now would you?"

She huffs as they bounded towards Margot's room. "It wouldn't shock me. Which reminds me of the time I caught Mason using my bronzer when we were teenagers, right before we were to go to a club."

Hannibal sighs, "Oh dear, I do remember that. I really cannot scratch that from my mind. The experience is appallingly traumatic."

Margot laughs, as she opened the door, "Yes, both Mason and I felt really bad for dragging you there. You were really sticking like a sore thumb in there."

He scoffs humourly, "Because it seemed like I was the only person in that club hanging by the bar, without a neon accessory."

Both entered Margot's fuschia and black embellished room. Wallpaper an ombré of white to dark pink. Lampshades of white and pastel pink. Furniture upholstered black and white. 

"I cannot help but feel overwhelmed whenever I enter your room." Hannibal wearily confesses. 

"Your entering my room on occassion wouldn't happen if it weren't for you being so fashionably-talented." Margot tells him. "And that's what makes you gay."

Hannibal laughs once again. 

Margot smiles. She opens her black wardrobe and pulls out a red coat, "I was channel-hopping the other time and I watched Pretty Little Liars, and I simply love the antagonist 'A'. And she wears a red coat."

Hannibal unbuttons his jacket. And seats on the edge of Margot's bed. 

The brunet presses the coat on her stomach, "Now what do I pair this with?"

Hannibal blinks at her, then gestures to her wardobe. "Show me your pants."

Margot rummages back inside her wardrobe. 

 

"Good morning." Margot greets as she entered the kitchen. She noted that her luggage are already by the end of staircase. She turns and smiles as she sees Matthew cooking her breakfast. "I should promote you as my paid boyfriend." She says attempting to plant a kiss on his cheek, but her PA easily jinked it. 

"Cacography is the only reason why I'm hired here. I'm only cooking you breakfast because the maid was stricken by flu." He mumbles, flipping the pancake in the pan. Margot decidedly and defeatedly leave him be, sitting across the kitchen island to watch him work. "I'll be talking ill-mannered words to my friends about you behind your back."

She narrows her eyes at him, "I refuse." She leaves the kitchen, and it made Matthew concerned. He craned his head back. "Where'd you--"

Then she reappeared once again, a blue trolley luggage by her thigh. She zips it open and throws Matthew's jacket in, which she saw draped on the coat hanger behind the closet she retrieved the luggage from. "You're coming with me, babe."

"A night with you in a hotel sounds monstorous."

"We can get separate beds," she dismisses. 

"I didn't even say I'd be in the same room as you." He almost shouts, frustratedly. 

She only stares at him. At his erratic breathing. His rough heaving. And the tears treathening to fall. 

When his breathing becomes even, and his eyes are quite clear, Margot nods, "Tell me, what is it?" She asks softly, gently, with so much affection. 

He shakes his head quietly. 

"Matthew, I'm hear to listen." She tells him. "Tell me."

"You keep treating me like your friend. I want to be your friend. But I can't take advantage of you and your friendship!"

She smiles sadly, though it doesn't reflect on her tone.  "I would never think you to do that against me." 

"Why do you treat me as your friend when I am your hired hand?" He questions her from his place behind the kitchen island, pancake never burning behind him since it was those expensive, state-of-the-art stoves.  

"Matthew, these past three months you've worked for me you proved you are more than just a handy time scheduler who I could command easily to do a somersault." She breathes, "When Mr. X cheated on me, you made sure I slept in my bed rather than in my bathroom. And then you made sure his morning was as hell by cancelling his press conference and bribed the concierge to set his alarm clock later than usual. I know you know that my brother is the only person who can comfort me in those kind of times. You didn't do it as a friend, but like a best friend would."

He looks up at her. 

"Matthew, I underatand you're standing by me as my PA because you have a sister to support. Only I'm absolutely at fault here, I took advantage of you working for me so I can always have a friend at hand. Okay?" 

He nods. 

"Come on, let's pack while I feed myself pancakes. What fruit is in it?" She asks as she saw the polkadotted pancakes. 

"Cranberry."

"Nevermind the pancakes." She quickly pushed him out of the kitchen. 

 

"Hotel La Madeliene," Bedelia breathes. She was here with Hannibal, Margot and Matthew. But the latter three were still in the airport searching for Hannibal's make-up bag. Bedelia calls it make-up bag becaue it's absolutely full of oil bases and creams to be mixed with scents. Aromatherapy he'd say. Bedelia's quite surprised that no airport had called him off to be interrogated. _yet_. 

"Distant cousin, hey!" Mason greets as she stepped into the lobby. 

She waves him over. "How was your business meeting?" A bellboy approaches them with a cart, she nods to him and the young man heaved her bags onto it. 

"There'll be another one in an hour later, I wanted to catch you before I'd go. And," he says as he looked around. "Where are the others?"

She sighs, "They went off to find Hannibal's make-up kit."

He blinks, "Hannibal has a make-up kit?"

"Well, that's the only appropriate name for his bag. So!" She exclaims as they started for the front desk, "Is their coffee good?"

Mason shrugs, "I've converted to tea."

 

They finally found Hannibal's bag almost dropped in the lost and found box, its seal torn off. But they didn't call the security's attention on it. 

Margot pats Hannibal's arm when she turned around. "Oh my gosh, isn't that you're veterinarian?"

Hannibal looks over his shoulder and then completely swung around. "Yes, I believe so."

"Go talk to him." Margot tells him, "I have Matthew with me anyway." 

Hannibal glances her over once and notices she's wearing the exact outfit he suggested for her. Red coat, black pants, back boots, nude make-up. Matthew then reappears beside Margot. Hanninal smiles, "All right."

She turns to Matthew, "Let us watch the Psychiatrist woo his paramour."

Matthew faces her, "He's meeting Paramore?!"

Margot slaps his forehead. 

 

"Will?" Hannibal calls as he came nearer to where Will stood. 

The veterinarian smacks his face putting on his glasses. "H-hey, Doctor Lecter." Hannibal sees that Will's nose is starting to drip with blots of red. "What a surprise to see you in the same airport." He musters even though he muffled his voice with covering his nose. 

Hannibal is surely shocked by this outcome.

 

Margot turns to Matthew, "That could've gone smoother." 

Matthew couldn't agree more. 

 

"Let's take you to the hospital, Will." Hannibal says as he managed to stir Will to the exit. 

 

"Mar-mar!" 

"May-may!"

Both Verger siblings embraced each other. Mason winking at Matthew suggestively. When both Vergers broke off, each took a look at each others outfit. 

"Red coat," Mason notes "well, that's inexplicably new."

She smiles, "My outfit's not complete," she beckons Matthew to stand by her side and she takes his arm. "There."

Mason gives a laugh, "I oughta borrow him to my meeting then." Then sees the lack of Hannibal's presence beside Bedelia. "Where's the other doctor?"

"He went to have a date with another doctor." Bedelia replies. 

Mason gave a defeated face, "I thought Doctor Who's not until the 23rd?

Margot slaps Matthew's forehead once again. 

 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> No. This ain't the end yet, my dear. 
> 
> Oh, and happy birthday to ME! This is my birthday gift to all of you born to this beautiful world.


End file.
